Kidnap, Rescue, Repeat
by FairFolkBard
Summary: You could handle this. You had no idea if backup was on its way, but this is what you were trained for. Anyone else wouldn't be as good as you, you're no damsel in distress and you could get out of this. Reader-Insert.


**This is our second prompt, also made up by Snow. Here's her version.**

 **Prompt: You're kidnapped and halfway through getting yourself to freedom someone comes to rescue you only to get caught themselves. Now you have to save them.**

* * *

The first thing to hit me was the searing pain in my head; no doubt I had a concussion. The second thing to hit me was a beefy hand. My cheek exploded in pain as spittle and blood flew from my mouth. I hung my head and caught my breath. I could feel the bruise forming and it wouldn't be the only one either. My hands were tied behind me and my feet to the legs of the chair I was on. This man planned on dragging this out. I found myself thankful only because it bought me more time to escape.

"Little Miss F.B.I agent, huh," The man sneered, he loomed over me, enjoying the power he had over an authority figure, "You'll be the best one yet." He left the room then, presumably to get some type of weapon.

The profile said he hated authority figures. For the past 6 weeks he had been kidnapping and torturing people with law enforcement backgrounds. It was no wonder that an FBI agent would be a grand prize to him. It definitely added to my motivation to get out of here as quickly as I could. Fortunately for me, he hadn't checked all of my pockets.

I twisted my body so that my hands could maneuver to my side pants pocket. I blindly fumbled with the button before awkwardly reaching my fingers inside it. I barely was able to get a hold of the pocket knife I always carry with me. I made sure to twist around quickly before he came back, which was mere moments after I had started in on my bindings. He sauntered towards me, a baseball bat in his hands. He leaned in and grabbed my face with the same beefy hand that had struck me. He roughly turned my head side to side, examining me. He even went so far as to run his grubby, disgusting fingers through my hair.

"Shame such a pretty face as your chose the job you did," He snorted at what he apparently thought was funny, "If you were someone else we would be having a completely different kind of fun," He laughed this time, a deep yet grating sound, and I shuddered despite my resolve to show no fear. He grinned at my slip. I wiped that grin clear off his face with my next slip though, because that's one involved me removing my bindings and hitting him square in the jaw.

He reeled back in pain and shock. I took advantage of the mere moments I had and cut my feet loose. He rose to his full height with a growl on his lips and the bat still in his hands. He stood between me and the door, with no intention of losing his prize. Unfortunately for him, I had no intention of being his prize. I held my knife and stood my ground. They didn't teach self-defense at the academy for nothing.

"Come on Ms. FBI, you know you ain't getting' outta here, because in here, I'm the authority," He chuckled at himself as he raised his bat. I took my opening and closed in on him enough to be able to slash his chest. It wasn't deep but it cause him enough shock to reel back again while I ran for the door.

The door way led to a hallway and a set of stairs. Considering my environment had boxes cluttered everywhere and no windows it wasn't too much of a stretch to say I was in the basement. With that knowledge I took my chances with the stairs. The creaked loudly, so I sacrificed stealth for speed. Unfortunately the door at the top of the stairs had no lock though I was able to barricade it somewhat with a chair from the dining room.

The house was bigger than I was expecting. I didn't see an exit immediately and too make matters worse from the scenery outside the window it looked like we were in the middle of no-where. This was not good news for me as I heard the unsub barreling up the stairs and into the door. I made a run for it down another random hallway. I was out of site of the basement stairs now, but was still turned around. I didn't have time to think as I heard him break through the door with a tremendous crash.

I opened the closest door to me and shut it silently. Thankfully this one locked. It was a bathroom. More importantly it was a room with a window. Even more importantly, it was a window I could fit through.

I pushed open the window and was just about to squeeze my way to freedom, when I noticed something. Being in the middle of nowhere, as this place most certainly was, something this size wasn't easy to miss. It was an SUV, one of our SUVs. That's when the scuffle started.

It sounded like someone got thrown into a table, or other solid piece of furniture. There was some yelling on both ends of the fight. Whoever it was from the team apparently didn't bring backup. Honestly, at this point, no matter who it as I shouldn't be surprised. I decided that it was unlikely that the unsub would decide to use the bathroom at this exact moment so I put my ear by the door and listened to the conversation that was happening.

"Oh so now they just send Agent Toothpick to the rescue now huh," he made some horrible sound that I couldn't decide if it was a growl or a laugh, "Well the other one didn't think she'd need rescuing. Don't suppose you saw which way she went?"

"She's probably already contacted the team by now, your best bet is to let me go and surrender," Now I understood the "Agent Toothpick" line, it was Reid that came to my rescue.

"Not a chance toothpick," I could almost hear his sadistic smile spread across his lips, "Ya know, I've always wanted to see what it was like having two at once. What do ya say we find your agent friend and make things really interesting?"

"I really don't think you want her to find you right now," I had to smile for a brief moment at Reid's confidence in me. It vanished when I heard scuffling outside the door and what sounded like him going back down the stairs. I had to save Reid.

I exited the bathroom and crept around the house. I looked for the kitchen. Luck was on my side as I soon found it, along with the reason for coming to this particular room. I found bigger, better knifes. The selection was abundant, but I only wanted to use one at the moment. Too many knifes in a fight could get too messy for me. I decided on a long utility knife, unsurprisingly, freshly sharpened.

Gripping my new weapon in my hand I crept back to where the stairs were as silently as I could. I was almost there when I heard the door crash open. I hid in the nearest room, gripping the knife with tight fingers and white knuckles.

I prepared myself to fight but learned my tension was unnecessary as he stomped past me and out the door. Probably to deal with the SUV. I took advantage of my brief time window and ran down the stairs to Reid.

He was tied up much the same way I was, only he was sporting a lot more bruises to his face than me. His eyes still managed to go wide when he say me though, despite the already beginning swelling.

"What are you still doing here? You should get the rest of the team," He said matter-of-factly as I cut his bindings.

"Well, too late for that. Besides you have the keys to the car," I smiled at him briefly.

Then I heard a pounding noise from the stairs. There was no time to form a plan as the unsub entered the room.

He grinned, sadism flashing in his eyes, "Well, looks like you saved me some time. Brought me my knife and everything, you must be real eager to get to the fun part of this."

"The rest of our team is on their way, you don't want to do this," I could only hope my calming words were true. I had no way of knowing one way or the other.

"Trust me missy, I definitely want to do this," His grin turned morphed a snarl just as foul as he barreled towards us. I stepped in front of Reid and took the brunt of the blow. He ended up ramming me into the back wall causing the wind to be knocked right out of me. I still held to the knife though along with enough sense to plunge it into his back. He stumbled backward in obvious agony trying fruitlessly to reach the blade buried between his shoulders. It was all over with a _BANG_ as he fell to the floor dead.

A pool of blood spread out slowly around him from new hole decorating his head. His face was finally free of any cruel expression; only in death was he harmless. I turned to see Reid had taken the opportunity of my distracting him to find his gun. He seemed to only know how to aim when his life was in danger. I wasn't complaining. He lowered the weapon and looked at me.

"You okay?" He asked shakily. I nodded.

"Well I suppose I should thank you for trying to rescue me," I went over and embraced him laughing in his ear,

"It truly was a valiant effort." He ended the hug and was able to chuckle a little himself, "I guess I should thank you for actually rescuing me."

"Well try not to get kidnapped next time," I threw my arm around his shoulder and briefly ruffled his hair.

"Yeah, at this point, that's statistically unlikely."


End file.
